


Yield

by Manu



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Psychological Torture, Unbeta'd, Voyeurism, inktober prompts, personal fictober
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 06:23:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16341482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Manu/pseuds/Manu
Summary: Personal "Fictober" challenge of takingInktober's promptsand writing something short for each and posting them daily. Ships, fandoms and everything else will vary. Patently unbeta'd.Day 11: cruel





	Yield

**Author's Note:**

> Personal "Fictober" challenge of taking [Inktober's prompts](https://twitter.com/inktober/status/1035886145173745664) and writing something short for each and posting them daily. Ships, fandoms and everything else will vary. Patently unbeta'd.
> 
> Day 11: cruel

Hux’s breathing was heavy. On previous occasions he had actually fogged the screen, hence the extremely reluctant change to a portable holo-feed.

“Where is it?” the ridiculous, modified voice said to the injured prisoner.

It had started with wanting to keep an eye on the wild, unreliable fool. It had started with Hux being curious about how the wild, unreliable fool managed to produce such reliable intel when interrogating prisoners. It had developed into grudging fascination, seeing that wild, unreliable fool gain such precise control over his target without any physical contact, with very few if any menacing words. His mere presence seemed to be enough to reduce anyone to pathetic blabbermouths.

“The Resistance… will not be intimidated by you.”

Kylo Ren’s dark eyes bore their focus into the captured Resistance pilot being interrogated. Hux could tell that, even with Kylo under that preposterous helmet. He had stretched out a hand dramatically, making the pilot’s body contort slightly. The rebel scum’s cockiness evaporated quickly, to Kylo Ren’s self-assurance and Hux’s satisfaction. How many times he had dealt with such insolence, such disrespect, such foolish lack of deference from some people to their betters.

“Where… is it?”

Hux considered himself a formidable figure of authority. He made his inferiors properly cower before him, from subordinates to enemies, all with a well-placed threat or a suitable punishment. But, again, Kylo’s sheer presence seemed to be enough for him. Hot envy coursed through his body. Yes, it was envy what was making him start breaking into a sweat, nothing more.

Hux knew Ren could easily probe into the captive’s mind and pull out whatever information he wanted. Hux had seen him do so in numerous occasions. But this time, to Hux’s delight, he was making the pilot tell him the information himself. The pathetically crunched face was evidence of Ren creating distress in the pilot’s mind, forcing him to tell him the truth. It was a slower method, but equally effective so far.

He knew he took great pleasure on such instances. Hux couldn’t blame him, specially after having witnessed the affronting behavior of the prisoner in turn.

Hux had tortured before; he knew how untrustworthy it could be, however gratifying he found having others apparently bend to his will, telling him what he needed. Prisoners ended up saying any old rubbish to make the torment end. But Kylo’s way was different, efficient. It had produced historically accurate results. How thrilling it must be to know if the sentence just uttered by the enemy between sobs was nothing but the truth.

The prisoner was sweating buckets now. Hux was in a similar condition, although for entirely different reasons. Kylo Ren remained cold, confident.

He could not take his eyes off the proceedings.

It was not long before the pilot began spilling everything he knew. He was malleable material in Kylo’s hands. All that irritating brashness and wrongheaded righteousness gone, only terror and defeat remained. Kylo, in front of the pathetic figure, on the other hand remained impassive, in complete control.

It took all of Hux’s restraint not to start touching himself. He would not surrender to such lowly instincts. He certainly would not do it because of Kylo fucking Ren. His derision ran as deep as his fascination.

The interrogation was over before his ironclad discipline was tested any further. Kylo turned around swiftly to leave, his ridiculous cloak billowing behind him. The prisoner lay there, a pitiful creature breathing even harder than Hux, his face losing the mask of fear, being replaced by pathetic fury: fury at himself, at his own weakness. Exhausted, he passed out. Hux smirked.

A second later, after quickly composing himself, he turned off the holo-feed and ran to post himself outside the interrogation room, just as Kylo Ren was exiting. Normally, they would have shot daggers at each other, and Hux was ready to do his part…

Kylo Ren was smirking. Something deep within Hux told him so.

Something deeper still was saying “he knows.”

His face twitched.

The wild, unreliable fool’s cruel smirk grew in smugness.

His cock twitched.

Not half a second had passed.

“It’s in a droid, a BB unit,” the fool said, all business now.

“Well, then, if it’s on Jakku we’ll soon have it,” Hux managed with a deadpan, impressing even himself.

“I leave that to you.”

Hux watched him leave. He delegated the search. He locked himself in his room, boiling with hatred.

He surrendered.


End file.
